Cross-references in Hanna-Barbera cartoons
Over the years, a number of cross-references have been made to other Hanna-Barbera characters in many shows, usually for comic effect or as an inside joke unknown to the average viewer. This is apart from cameo appearances of other characters in anthology shows such as in Yogi's Gang, Yogi's Treasure Hunt and Scooby's All-Star Laff-A-Lympics Such generally takes one of two common forms: # "As Hanna-Barbera character's name here would say, 'relevant catchphrase!'" # "Who were you expecting there, Hanna-Barbera character's name here?" Some examples as are especially illustrative follow: Magilla Gorilla * In the introductory episode (as aired during the special "Here Comes a Star"), when Magilla returns to Peebles' Pet Store late at night, Magilla asks "You were maybe expecting Yogi Bear?" * The episode "The Purple Mask" alludes to Ricochet Rabbit, who also appeared on Magilla's show, * In another episode, a female department-store customer as observes Magilla flying around the premises in a plane mentions to the store manager where such calls to mind Peter Potamus' Hurricane Howler. The Flintstones * Yogi and Boo Boo appear in "The Swedish Visitors", while Fred and Wilma attempt to have a picnic. Yogi describes himself as "smarter than the average Fred Flintstone," and, of course, steals Fred and Wilma's "pic-a-nic basket". * When the lion returns for the attack in the episode "Flintstone and the Lion," Fred points out that "It's him!," to which Wilma replies with "Well, it isn't Yogi Bear!" The Jetsons * In the episode "Elroy's Mob", Elroy's classmate, Kenny Countdown, is seen watching an episode of The Flintstones on a proto-wrist TV set. * In an oft-deleted scene from the "Miss Solar System" episode, George Jetson goes into a Yogi Bear-like voice in describing himself as "smarter than the average!" Top Cat * The Flintstones are part of a museum exhibit. * In the episode "The Tycoon," itself a parody of the popular TV series The Millionaire, Top Cat tears up a $1 million check handed to Benny the Ball, thinking the cheque was but for 25 cents; in the bargain, TC tells Benny "Now why don't you go watch TV; maybe Yogi Bear is on." * In the episode involving Benny's mother, the graffito "El Kabong Was Here" (in reference to Quick Draw McGraw's alter ego) can be seen on the side of a building. * In the episode "King for a Day," Spook and The Brain can be seen in a neighbourhood drug store reading comic books when Top Cat bangs the garbage-can lid to summon the gang for a meeting. Some of the comics on the shelves feature Yogi Bear and Huckleberry Hound. Breezly and Sneezly * In "Nudnik of the North," Breezly tries to get his TV set to work, exclaiming "We're missing the Magilla Gorilla show!". * In another episode, Breezly alludes to Peter Potamus' Hurricane Howler in seeking a way to get Sneezly into the Army base hospital for a severe cold. Sinbad, Jr. * A film director promises to make Sinbad an even bigger star than Yogi Bear. It's the Wolf! * "B.H. & J.B." appear on the locomotive tender in the "Train Tripped" episode, an allusion to Bill Hanna and Joe Barbera. Josie and the Pussycats * In the episode "A Greenthumb is Not a Goldfinger," Josie and Valerie mistake Alexandra for an out-of-control houseplant, so prompting both to beat on same. When they realize that it was really Alexandra after coming to, she retorts, "Who were you expecting, Scooby-Doo?" Help! ... It's the Hair Bear Bunch! * Zookeeper Eustace Peevly tells Lionel Botch, "Botch, if I want a comedian, I'll send for Yogi Bear!" Dynomutt * In the episode "The Queen Hornet", a female nightclub singer is heard singing the theme to Jabberjaw. * In the episode "The Great Brain Train Robbery", Muttley's trademark sneer can be heard on a TV set being seen by several of the characters. Trollkins * In the episode "The Troll Ness Monster", Fred Flintstone can be seen on a trollivision set in Pixlee Trollsom's kitchen as she's baking a batch of cookies to placate the monster. Shortly thereafter, Mayor Trollover Lumpkin interrupts programming to deliver an emergency message about the monster's escape from Troll Ness. The Little Rascals * In the "Porky-O and Julie-Et" episode, there is a jar of jam with the brand name "H&B Jam". This is most likely a reference to Hanna-Barbera. Johnny Bravo * The "Bravo Dooby-Doo" episode is essentially a pastiche of the general Scooby-Doo formula. Towards the end, Speed Buggy puts in a cameo. Super-Super Secret Squirrel * Alongside a rebooted Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole in an episode where they appear on a game show called Platonic Partners, Yogi Bear and Boo-Boo and the 2 Stupid Dogs appear as non-speaking background characters. Category:The Funtastic Index